


Loveless

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Floor Sex, Friends With Benefits, Lies, M/M, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Hikaru sembrava... affamato.E gli piaceva quand’era così, gli piaceva quando lo chiamava la sera tardi e gli diceva di essere fuori dalla porta di casa sua, quando sembrava non essere in grado di resistergli, quando la voglia sembrava addirittura impedirgli di arrivare fino alla camera da letto.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Loveless

**~ Loveless ~**

Hikaru lo mandò a sbattere con la schiena contro il muro.

Lo fissò solo per pochi altri secondi prima di avventarsi su di lui e di cominciare a baciarlo.

Yuto sorrise sotto quello stesso bacio, e portò le mani sui fianchi del più grande, alzandogli la maglietta e separandosi da lui solo per il tempo necessario a sfilargliela, mentre quello compiva su di lui i medesimi gesti.

Si spostarono verso il salotto, sempre l’uno con le labbra su quelle dell’altro, e pochi secondi dopo Nakajima si sentì spingere contro il pavimento, gemendo leggermente al contatto della propria schiena nuda con il freddo delle mattonelle.

Hikaru sembrava... affamato.

E gli piaceva quand’era così, gli piaceva quando lo chiamava la sera tardi e gli diceva di essere fuori dalla porta di casa sua, quando sembrava non essere in grado di resistergli, quando la voglia sembrava addirittura impedirgli di arrivare fino alla camera da letto.

Era questo che Yuto continuava a raccontarsi, mentre sentiva la bocca di Yaotome su di sé.

E la sentiva scendere lungo la sua gola, e morderlo, leccarlo, baciarlo.

Hikaru si sistemò meglio con le gambe intorno a quelle del più piccolo, scendendo via via sul suo petto, lanciandogli di tanto in tanto qualche occhiata divertita quando lo sentiva gemere con più convinzione.

Passò leggera la lingua sullo sterno e scese sull’ombelico, mentre le sue mani andavano a slacciare la cintura del più piccolo, sfilandola con un gesto secco e occupandosi poi dei pantaloni e dei boxer.

Yuto protendeva il bacino, in cerca di un contatto maggiore con la pelle dell’altro, in cerca di un qualsiasi tocco che desse sollievo alla sua erezione, già dura.

Ma Hikaru si prese il suo tempo, e se lo prese senza mai staccargli gli occhi di dosso.

Lentamente si spogliò a sua volta, accarezzando poi una gamba di Nakajima, risalendo dal ginocchio alla coscia e sfiorandogli l’inguine, ridacchiando leggermente quando lo udì emettere un verso di disappunto. 

“Hikka...” mormorò, reclinando la testa all’indietro, questa volta trovando quasi di sollievo il freddo del pavimento.

Il più grande continuò a sorridere, mentre la mano risaliva sul suo petto e poi scendeva di nuovo, accarezzandogli un fianco, impiegando ancora un po’ prima di avvolgersi intorno all’erezione di Yuto.

Quest’ultimo chiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi al tocco di quella mano.

Gli piacevano le mani di Hikaru, gli erano sempre piaciute.

Ricordava con chiarezza la prima volta che le aveva sentite addosso, come non riuscisse più a farne a meno, come desiderasse averle costantemente su di sé.

Come stesse continuando a mentire a se stesso, solo per quel tocco.

Come stesse continuando a dire a se stesso che lo amava, quando così non era.

Glielo ripeteva anche, e spesso, così tanto che alla fine se n’erano persuasi entrambi, e ad entrambi stava bene così.

Si mosse sotto al suo tocco, mentre il più grande scendeva con le labbra sulla punta dell’erezione, continuando a muovere una mano su di essa e portando l’altra a sfiorare la sua apertura, piano, come se volesse più provocarlo che fare qualcosa di concreto.

Yuto spinse i fianchi contro di lui, gemendo di disappunto, e solo allora l’altro si concesse di cominciare a fare sul serio, spingendo il primo dito dentro di lui mentre contemporaneamente avvolgeva il suo sesso con la bocca.

Nakajima emise un verso strozzato, tentando di mantenere regolare il proprio respiro e fallendo miseramente nell’impresa, cominciando sin da subito ad agitarsi, chiedendo ancora di più ad un Hikaru felice di accontentarlo.

Non perse troppo tempo a prepararlo, non lo faceva mai e Yuto neanche glielo chiedeva.

Voleva che lo prendesse in fretta, che non gli desse il tempo di pensare e ragionare, ed era quello che Yaotome faceva.

Tornò sopra di lui, afferrandogli una gamba e portandosela dietro la schiena, facendo perno con una mano di fianco alla testa del più piccolo e portandone una sul suo fianco, stringendolo forte mentre lo penetrava.

Lo fece lentamente, come sempre, e a Yuto piaceva così; gli piaceva sentirlo spingersi dentro di lui, gli piaceva quella sensazione dolorosa eppure in un certo senso appagante.

Strinse le gambe intorno a lui e si spinse contro i suoi fianchi, non dovendo attendere troppo prima che l’altro lo penetrasse del tutto, non aspettando prima di riprendere a muoversi, con un ritmo sin da subito sostenuto.

Hikaru gli poggiò il viso nell’incavo del collo, mordendolo, leccandolo, baciandolo, facendolo sentire come se non sapesse da che parte muoversi per ottenere sempre di più, per avere un contatto ancora maggiore con quel corpo che lo stava facendo impazzire.

Non ci volle molto perché entrambi raggiungessero l’orgasmo, non ci voleva mai molto. Yuto gridò, con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola, un po’ per il piacere e un po’ perché era già finita.

Dopo che Hikaru si fu sfilato da dentro di lui, accasciandoglisi di fianco, disse a se stesso che avrebbe dovuto come minimo alzarsi dal pavimento, andare a fare una doccia e riposare, forse.

Ma rimase invece immobile, con la schiena contro un pavimento che non era più freddo, fissando il soffitto e sentendosi come l’animale quale era.

“Ti amo” mormorò Hikaru in quel momento, altro non facendo che confermando quella ridicola routine in cui entrambi si erano chiusi da qualche mese a quella parte.

Non era vero che lo amava, e Yuto lo sapeva, e non avrebbe saputo del resto cosa farsene del suo amore.

Continuavano a mentirsi l’un l’altro e a mentire a loro stessi, dicendosi che si amavano sperando così di poter legittimare quel rapporto non basato su altro che sul sesso, che sulla voglia che avevano l’uno dell’altro o, più semplicemente, di non tornare la sera in una casa troppo vuota.

Mentivano per quei momenti, e per quelle carezze che stridevano dopo un amplesso quasi brutale, e del tutto privo di tenerezza.

Erano patetici, ma finché si fossero concessi di continuare a mentire, allora sarebbe andato tutto bene, almeno all’apparenza.

“Ti amo anch’io” rispose allora Nakajima, senza rimorso, voltandosi verso di lui e stringendosi contro quel corpo ancora bollente.

Non si amavano, ma ognuno per l’altro era un comodo rifugio dalla solitudine. 


End file.
